


the weight of the world

by epoenine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Multi, Supportive Significant Others Cosette and Courfeyrac, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The extra syllable dropped from her name feels like the weight of the world off her shoulders. When Cosette holds out her pale pink lipstick, a reassuring smile gracing her face, she puts it on and it feels like armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the weight of the world

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking abt transgirls on the bus and this happened  
> im nb so if i got anything wrong im so sorry dont hesitate to tell me

Marie wakes up to murmuring in the kitchen. The sunlight peeks through the curtains, making her blink sleepily as she sits up. She puts on one of Courfeyrac’s shirts and Cosette’s favorite pajama shorts that she always wears.  

She steps into the kitchen on a Sunday morning with her heart pounding and her hands shaking. Cosette is sitting at the small round table with a mug in her hands. Her hair is messily tied back in a braid and her eyes are heavy with sleep, but she’s beautiful.

Courfeyrac, on the other hand, is at the sink washing out his own mug. Marie smiles at his tangled hair and the striped boxers hanging low on his hips.

“Good morning, Marius,” Cosette says, her voice smooth as honey, and that’s when she flinches. Looking at the ones she loves, she’s forgotten all about what she was going to do this morning. Of course, she could just wait to tell them. It wouldn’t be exactly nice to hear _Marius_ and _boyfriend_ and _young man_ all day, but what is she supposed to do? “Is there something wrong?” she asks, concern lacing the edges of her eyes.

“I don’t think,” she starts, biting the inside of her cheek. She tries to find the right words. “I don’t think I want to be your boyfriend anymore.” Cosette has a heartbroken look on her face, and she backtracks, realizing how her words were taken the wrong way. “No, no, that’s not what I meant, not at all.”

“What _do_ you mean?” Courfeyrac questions, looking at Marie with an expression mixed with hope and longing and like he’s bracing himself for the worst. Maybe this is the worst, maybe her being torn the way she feels and what people want her to be is too much.

Marie pulls in a deep breath, gathering all of the courage Cosette and Courfeyrac have taught her to build up. “I’d like to be called Marie,” she says in a rush, looking from Cosette back to Courfeyrac, and then again. “And your girlfriend, and miss, and a girl.” She crosses her arms over her chest, feeling vulnerable.

“Okay. Whatever makes you comfortable,” Courfeyrac says simply, and leans forward to catch her lips in a kiss. The sincerity of the action makes happiness bloom in Marie’s chest. Cosette stands, taking her hand and placing a light kiss on her cheek.

Marie lets out the breath she’s been holding. Relief washes over her. “I love you,” she says, and then visibly relaxes. Courfeyrac’s smile reaches his eyes, which crinkle at the thought of Marie now comfortable.

Things resemble normalcy, surprisingly. Marie is nervous all through breakfast, waiting for the moment where one of them says they can’t take it. Fortunately, neither of them do anything negative. It’s the opposite, actually.

With a pointed look, Cosette’s eyes roam over Marie’s frame, and she says, “We’re about the same size. You can borrow my clothes anytime you want, you know. Oh, Courfeyrac,” she moves on, jumping from one subject to another. “Eponine’s having me over tonight, so you’ll have to find something to make dinner with. Although, you should probably leave it to Marie.” Cosette slides her gaze to the girl sitting next to her, a grin taking over her face. “Joly said that you know how to make the best spaghetti.”

“I could try,” Marie mutters and shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. A flush makes its way across her high cheekbones, and Cosette smiles at her, kissing it like she couldn’t help herself.

After Courfeyrac has put on his clothes, he kisses both Marie and Cosette before stepping out the door, on his way to meet Enjolras and Combeferre at the library.

The extra syllable dropped from her name feels like the weight of the world off her shoulders. When Cosette holds out her pale pink lipstick, a reassuring smile gracing her face, she puts it on and it feels like armor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! find me on tumblr [here](http://www.prouvairie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
